Safety Blanket
by asm13
Summary: Clary deals with constantly being in danger, but she doesn't know what she is hiding from... until something happens. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare
1. Chapter 1

Background:

Clary Fray had been in danger her whole life. She was constantly on the lookout to ensure maximum safety. Why she was in danger, was not even known to her, thanks to her obsessive, overprotective mother. The only constant in her life was her arrogant and cocky best friend, Jace.

CPOV

I sat down at my desk this year, already tired thanks to the lecture regarding "the danger," that my mom had given me this morning. As usual, Jace scooted next to me, while the other girls of the classroom shot daggers towards me, as if I was a threat by even being remotely close to The God-like Jace Wayland. Of course, I was used to this desperate behavior, but it was still disturbing how much girls threw themselves at him. Jace on the other hand seemed to love their attention. Just as I was about to make a snarky comment on him flirting with a busty blonde, an old, graying teacher walked in, as the bell rang. Her overly tight sweater appeared to be bursting at the buttons, where the excess fat was poking out. She announced to the class her name, Mrs. Cadaver, and proceeded to hand out a 77-question worksheet, to be completed in the hour.

"UGHHHH," I unintentionally groaned aloud, Jace gave me a suggestive look, and said,

" I bet I could make you moan louder…" Normally I could ignore this behavior or retort back, but with the busty blonde, that was looking at Jace possessively, I guess I got a jealous. Wait me jealous, of Jace… We were strictly platonic? I blushed at the thought and tried to conceal my tomato-esque flush forming on my pale face. Unfortunately, my embarrassment didn't go unnoticed by Jace.

"What's a matter Clare?" Jace smirked, and "casually" rested his hand on top of my knee.

"JACE…" I warned, " Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered slightly as his hand began making slow circles simultaneously going higher on my leg. I mean who wouldn't stutter with those pools of pure gold staring right out you, while is hand drew patterns on your leg.

Before Jace could come back with a comment, Mrs. Cadaver decided to announce, that we needed to pick partners for tomorrow's assignment. Normally Jace and I would work together, but before he could turn to me, a tall blonde walked up, and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian, you're the new girl, Clarissa right?"

I blushed at the use of my full name, and introduced myself,

"Um hi, I'm clary."

"Well Clary, I couldn't help but notice how pretty you are, and thought that you might want to work with me." Sebastian said.

I flushed even more red and looked down at my shoes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jace was no longer paying attention to the blond-haired girl from earlier, and had an aggressive look to his eye. His already prominent Jaw line seemed to pulse, and her gritted his teethe together. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the bell.

Jace quickly stood up, and Sebastian disappeared. Jace grabbed my wrist, and began dragging me by the wrist, and out of the classroom. I did not like him controlling me; I ripped my wrist out of his grasp and attempted to look up menacingly, to his 6' 2 stature.

"WHAT is your problem?" I snapped,

Jace did not reply, he looked to the ground and spoke in a hushed voice,

"Please stay away from him."

A look of shock passed my face, and I forced him to look at me. His once sharp features, and penetrating eyes, were soft and full of worry. I had never seen my best friend like this.

"Okay," was all I said.

Jace walked to my locker in silence, standing a little too close for comfort. Once there, he headed to his, and I dug through mine to find my textbooks. After shoving the ridiculous sized books into my bag, a small sticky note floated out of my locker. It read, " _IM WATCHING YOU."_ A since of unease washed over me, and I felt chills go up my spine. On top of the newly formed anxiety, I dreaded my mom or Jace finding out, because I knew they would flip, so I crumpled the note and shoved it into my bag.

As if on cue, Jace walked over to me, and a crinkle formed between his honey colored eyebrows,

"Clare, what's wrong?'


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV:

I could see something was evidently wrong, but she had that determined look in her eye, and I knew there was no one I could get her to tell me… Unless she was distracted. I had an idea…

I took a step closer to her, and she slowly backed away, until her back was touching the locker,

"J-J-ace, what are you doing," Clary whispered,

In the process of finding information from her, I was distracted. I could not be distracted! Nevertheless, the way her soft, kissable lips curved, and her bottom lip jutted out, I found myself very off task. I originally planned to make her squirm until she told me, but now that idea seemed suddenly less important, than her. Of course, she was beautiful, and we have always been best friends, but she has never known my real purpose in her life…

I was her undercover bodyguard; I was lethal and dangerous, and very good at my job… I guess that is why her mother hired me. She was constantly in danger, fro threat, she did not even know about. Her mother told her what she thought clary needed to know, and that was it. Me being a trained assassin and undercover bodyguard was not in the need to know priorities.

Even though I led a dangerous, and unusual life, I was still just a teenager, and like any teenage boy, I was attracted to sweet, and innocent Clary. I knew I was not good enough for her, but we had been friends even before I had my specialized training.

CPOV

My back was pressed hard against the cool metal locker, but my face had still managed to heat up. Jace had mischievous look about his face, and he was standing a little too close for comfort. As if a switch went off, suddenly Jace's eyes become more focused, and his face was composed to a blank expression.

"Clary, I'm going to ask you what's wrong one more time," His threat was as sharp as his minty breath that fanned across my face.

I shook my head and attempted to control my face, as he had composed his, just as I was about to answer, Sebastian walked down the hallway, and looked at our suspicious position.

Jace quickly backed away, and I released a breath I had not realized I was holding.

SPOV

The minute I saw her in Mrs. Cadaver's class this morning, I knew she was my target. My boss told me to gain this girl's trust, and then phase two would be initiated- a plan that I myself was not granted access to. My first mission was to get her alone, but Jace seemed to constantly by her side.

When I turned the corner, I was not prepared to see the girl. She was flush against the locker, and Jace was almost in contact with her. Jace muttered something I could not hear, and then both seemed to sense my approach, and quickly separated.

Clary looking mortified said as casually as possible,

"Hey Sebastian"

"Hey Clary," I said, "So about that partners project, are we still working together?"

Clary's face to lighten and she nodded quickly. I almost felt bad about the plan, but then again she is just another face on my _to kill list_. Of course, there was an order that I had to follow before she became another one of my defeated prey.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV:

The next day in Mrs. Cadaver's class seemed incredible short, Sebastian and I worked on our project together, all the while Jace continued to send us menacing glares. I headed to my next couple of classes, and eventually it came time for lunch. I sat down at my lunch table with Jace- of course- Simon- my adorable nerdy friend, Alec & Isabelle (the twins,) and Magnus. Lunch seemed to be normal, until Simon said,

"You look really pretty today, Clary," Both him and I blushed scarlet, and Jace's eyes flashed quickly, with an emotion I could not read.

"Thank you Simon." I said promptly. I liked being his friend, but I knew Isabelle liked him, so I avoided overfriendliness with him. Simon smiled at my response, and turned to carry on a conversation with Alec, Isabelle and Magnus.

"He's wrong you know…" Jace said with a neutral expression.

"Thanks a lot Jace," I rolled my eyes, and attempted to stand up to walk away, but he caught my arm and forced me to look at him.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say you look pretty everyday." I produced a small noise of shock, and Jace chuckled quickly. I knew better than to fall for his flirtatious masquerade, but I found my self slowly giving in.

The remainder of the day was a breeze, and when the bell sounded, I walked out to the parking lot in order for Jace to take me home. I was leaning against the car, looking down at my phone, when a dark shadow crossed over me; I looked up quickly, and was surprised to see Sebastian, as opposed to Jace.

"Hi Sebastian,"

JPOV:

I was walking out to the car to take Clary home, when I saw Verlac looming over her small frame. I immediately started walking faster. From where I was standing, I could see he was stepping closer and closer to her, caging her against the car. She had a concerned look on her face as he continued to blockade her.

"Clary, lets go," I spoke, breaking him apart from his pursuit. Clary's face morphed into that of relief, and quickly stepped into the car, as I unlocked it. Sebastian sulked away, but not before throwing a wink to clary. I growled.

CPOV:

I felt like a prey being stalked, and was thankful for Jace swooping in. Once in the car, he quickly shoved the key into ignition, and threw me a mischievous glance. Once a good distance from the school, his hand crept over the arm rest, and rested on my knee- _OH great, not this again, prepare for humiliating blush, and butterfly tingles-_ I thought to myself. At that, Jace's hand crept higher up on my thigh. I could see him smirking. I was done with his stupid flirtation game. Now, it is my turn. We pulled into my driveway, but I made no move to get out.

I gently placed my hand, over his, and brought it close to my face. I bit my lip, and batted my eyelashes at him slowly. I look of hunger passed his eyes. I then took the calloused hand, and placed small pecks on his knuckles. He made a deep humming noise, and I giggled, all the while not breaking eye contact. He inspected my face, and took his hand away from my lips. His hand however did not leave me. He brought it pas my jaw and rested on my neck, he began to lean forward. _WAS HE GOING TO KISS ME!_

I froze, and he seemed to sense my nervousness, however he did not seem to change his track. At the last minute, when our lips were almost touching he said,

"I love when you get all flustered when I get near you." And gh backed away.


End file.
